Pobre coração que busca a felicidade
by Yamatsuki
Summary: Shinji dizendo o que pensa e o que tem dentro dele... Bahhh só ta contando a estória de Evangelion....


**Pobre coração que busca a felicidade**

Estava eu sozinho à noite andando pelas ruas da cidade, quando olhei para o céu, a lua alta brilhava sobre o telhado das casas... O que eu estava fazendo ali? A lua banhava minha pele... Eu não sabia realmente o que aquilo me importava eu só sabia que minha mente estava me levando a algum lugar, ah! Sim minha mente... Ela sim... Meu mundo... Minha razão de viver... Pensamentos me vinham a mente... Perguntas sem respostas... Uma longa caminhada e em fim eu chego no topo de uma montanha... Me deito na grama levemente molhada pelo orvalho... a relva parece estar vivida... Uma noite antes havia chovido e a terra estava úmida... Ao amanhecer o sol veio nos despertar com muito viver... Então o vento carregava, agora, o cheiro da terra molhada.

De repente em minha mente vejo caminhando até mim um Humanóide gigante... a que chamamos de Evangelion... Sim era a minha unidade púrpura, sim aquilo era eu... Unidade 01, a razão de minha vida ter se transformado radicalmente.

Meu pai havia me chamado, eu sabia que não era para um reencontro, porem meu coração acreditava nisso... o que eu poderia fazer? Misato, uma mulher que com certeza era amigável mais quando acordava de ressaca de manhã dava medo... Ritsuko, ela era muito responsável de tão responsável que ela era, não parava de trabalhar. Depois que eu realmente vi meu pai... Ele estava frio... E apenas pediu para que eu pilotasse aquela coisa... o EVA 01... Eu não queria, eu recusei... Mas então mexeram com minha dignidade, eu tinha de mostrar ao meu pai que eu não era um covarde que ele pensava que eu fosse. Eu venci aquele anjo e me tornei um piloto da NERV, juntamente com Ayanami Rei, ela me olhava friamente... Ela me disse que era melhor eu ter ido, ela saberia pilotar o 01, e eu realmente não tinha muita duvida disso... E com certos acontecimentos ela se mostrou uma garota muito especial, porem não sabe demonstrar seus sentimentos...

Logo providenciaram uma escola para eu estudar, la conheci Touji que estava muito bravo comigo, por eu ter machucado a irmã dele... Mais agora ele diz não ser culpa minha, conheci tb Aida um amigo de touji, nos encontramos uma vez quando eu me recusei a pilotar o Eva, ele é apaixonado pelos evas, pena que não possa pilotá-los, mais ele se emocionou daquela vez que eu deixei touji e Aida entrarem no 01...

Depois de conviver algum tempo com Misato acabei me acostumando a arrumar a casa, já que Misato não se importava e deixava tudo uma bagunça, ela não sabia cozinhar então eu tb fazia as refeições... Eu realmente me espantei quando provei a comida de Misato... Meu deus... Como alguém pode viver comendo aquilo? Coitado do pobre Pen pen. Bom eu tb conheci Pen pen um pingüim de águas quentes, Misato havia contado a história dele para mim, mas eu realmente não me lembro, creio não ter prestado muita atenção.

Bom depois algo realmente inesperado aconteceu, algo que mudou minha vida e meu coração, uma garota... Ruiva e vinda da Alemanha... Sim ela era muito bonita, só que... Ela me odiava e em certos momentos eu a odiava tb, nosso primeiro encontro foi quando eu estava com touji e Aida pela rua e eles tiveram a idéia de ir cantar a garota u.u! o que realmente não deu muito certo, ainda mais pq nos, sim... Eu Touji, Aida e a ruiva arranjamos briga com uns caras da pesada... Ela lutava muito bem e conseguiu nos salvar...

Quando fui a Nerv depois desse encontro inesperado... la estava... Um grito de alguém xingando a porta que não abria, eu sabia que aquele grito me era familiar, meu deus, era ela... A garota ruiva... Misato apresentou-a a Rei e a mim... Bom o nome dela era Asuka a 2ª criança... Ela pilotava a unidade 02, ela era realmente muito boa, e convencida...

Ela passou a morar comigo e Misato, ela tb não sabia cozinhar e nem queria aprender, ela vivia o tempo todo me atormentando e me chamando de "baka"... Ela parecia muito forte no campo de batalha... A Rei era destemida tb, não tinha medo da morte e sempre obedecia meu pai, Asuka era realmente forte... Porem só teve um sucesso solo... De vez em quando eu a invejava... Ela realmente ficou irritada quando eu a passei nos testes de sincronização, ela se esforçava para tentar me alcançar... Mais não tinha culpa... Eu não podia fazer nada, como sempre.

Ah! Lembro-me até hoje da luta contra o 7° anjo, nos tivemos que fazer movimentos completamente iguais, então Misato nos fez dormir no mesmo quarto e estudar as mesmas coisas tudo igual... No começo não conseguíamos fazer nada em conjunto mais depois de uma discussão com Asuka e depois dela ter feito eu passar a noite toda acordado, nos conseguimos acabar com o anjo...

São tantas lembranças dela... Ela vindo ao meu quarto a noite sem perceber e chamando pela sua mãe, ela me chamando de Baka, ela me batendo por pensar que eu estava a espiando se trocar, ela me beijando...

Ah... Foram tantas coisas... Minha mente ficou ali ocupada pensando em todos os momentos que eu havia passado com Asuka, até que aquele anjo apareceu e a levou de mim... Eu me desesperei... Um anjo havia mexido com o sistema neural dela... ela havia ficado desacordada e não conseguia acordar... Eu a amava e doía ver que ela estava naquele estado... Como poderia? Eu queria a ter agora em meus braços, queria ouvi-la me chamando de baka novamente eu realmente queria... Mais agora eu estava sozinho escondido na noite... Deitado no chão da montanha, e sentindo o cheiro de terra molhada que subitamente me lembrava o LCL... E não podia fazer mais nada do que me lembrar da minha amada nos momentos que passamos juntos...

Eu estava só novamente...

Caraca... De onde saiu isso? Hehehe nem eu entendo... Tipo... Eu fiz um fic... Ki coisa... Este é meu primeiro fanfiction. Nunca pensei que saísse um negocio desse... Geralmente eu só faço roteiro de peças de teatro... eu não consigo por um personagem já inventado... Mais dessa vez eu me superei...

Hehehe qualquer comentário me mande um e-mail eu to esperando, tipo se tiver algo errado ou se a construção do fic estiver meia sem nexo... Er... eu irei tentar uma continuação decente para o Pobre coração que busca a felicidade... não prometo nada... ( é realmente... vc não pode prometer nada sempre fica um lixo... quando vc fizer algo decente eu irei lhe considerar algo! ) cale-se... vc não faz parte desse fic...! bom eu vou tentar...

Pobre coração que busca a felicidade II

Eu havia saído para dar uma volta, quando chego novamente sinto me mais vazio do que antes... Adentro meu quarto tudo parece tão triste... havia uma tremenda bagunça... eu me sinto fraco, não tenho mais vontade de viver ou de estar... deito-me em minha cama para ver se consigo dormir, ao menos esquecer os fantasmas que guardo em meu coração, que transforma minhas veias em vidro...

As lagrimas que banham meu rosto caem como pedaços de lembranças que teimam em estar em mim. Passo algum tempo encarando o teto... Eu me odeio... eu machuquei quem mais amava, e matei Kaworu... sabe... machucar os outros é mais doloroso que eu me machucar... eu queria ter podido salvar Asuka... eu ainda posso a salvar... ouço uma fraca voz falar em minha mente... uma voz conhecida...

- Isso é tudo sua decisão tudo isso vale a pena, shinji elas são todas as coisas que importam para vc em vez de viver uma mentira para si mesmo pense sobre o que vc pode fazer resolva o problema por si só.

- Kaworu... vc ficara comigo? Não... vc me deixou... eu sou o culpado...

Mais lagrimas cobrem minha face... agora em uma mistura de dor angustia e raiva de mim mesmo.

- Asuka me ajude! Por favor Asuka... vc pode me salvar... vc é forte, não me ignore... não... não me mate!

Agora apenas minha mente pensava, meu corpo já não mais obedecia meu comando... o silencio e a escuridão eram minhas únicas companhias para esta noite... oculto em meu quarto eu estaria bem... ao menos até alguém me acordar... me fazer ver a realidade novamente. Fecho meus olhos para encontrar algum em que eu poderia estar... imagens de uma noite em que eu estava sem sono caminhei até a varanda e de longe avistei um casal que por sinal faziam bastante barulho... passo um tempo vendo as estrelas e contemplando a lua... por um momento senti a mão quente de alguém segurando meu ombro... eu não havia me virado, porem sabia que era Asuka, ela apoiou sua cabeça em minhas costas e chorou por um tempo... virei meu corpo e a abracei... ela chorava porem não era fraca como eu... realmente não era... isso acontecera na época da luta contra o 14° anjo em que eu fora absorvido pelo Eva... será que ela se preocupava comigo?

Meus lábios se entreabriram Asuka... não abandone este coração doentio... simples palavras soltas ao vento... porem eu tenho certeza de que ele estaria falando a Asuka em seus sonhos...

Eu pareço patético... porem eu me importo com os outros... isso é irônico... não quero feri-los como eles me feriram... tento esquecer porem é inútil... é por isso que eu não posso mais pilotar o Eva... eu sou apenas um menino mal.

Quero saber agora quem será o próximo a me deixar... sempre foi assim não foi?

Asuka... me ajude! A existência que sorri hoje, amanhã estará mentindo! Eu não consigo mais mentir a mim mesmo... Asuka... me ajude... eu só queria felicidade... acorde Asuka... me acorde Asuka... eu ainda lembro... lembro-me de vc...

Sabe, eu me sinto um pouco culpado... vc sempre forte, no inicio eu cheguei a pensar que vc só queria aparecer... porem agora eu a amo...

Quem realmente morre quando todos olham para mim? Me perdoe Asu-Chan, por ser fraco... por não ter ido te salvar..., como eu queria que vc acordasse!

Passo então os dedos pelos meus cabelos para descobrir que minhas mãos não podem mais fazê-lo... eu apenas continuo existindo enquanto vc dorme... queria levar-lhe sonhos doces... porem nem eu sei como consegui-los...

Cada vez mais eu estou me perdendo dentro de um túnel, estou cavando um buraco sem fim... estou sofrendo, vc não vê Asuka? Acorde por favor!

Sinto minha carne rasgando... como se ela não quisesse mais agüentar, sempre fui um fraco, sempre fugi... sim Asu-Chan... eu fugi de vc... destrocei meus sentimentos... como vc me vê Asuka? Como um Baka? Gostaria de saber como meu coração me vê.

Enquanto eu estou novamente me afogando... com minha alma... eu estou perdendo tudo.. Asu-Chan me diga... todos estão apenas vindo a mim isso é realmente pobre... eu estou realmente com medo, eu tb não sei quando eu serei odiado novamente. eu me sinto inquieto... por favor fale, fale comigo, me pergunte!

Diga Asuka... vc ira me salvar?

ninguém me entende, eu não entende outras pessoas não existe nenhuma coisa ruim... e eu pensei... que isso era o mundo perfeito... sem traição isso pq eu pensava que todos eram o mesmo que eu... traído... eu tenho sido traído pelos meus próprios sentimentos eu tenho mal entendido isso desde o começo eu estou criando sentimentos para mim mesmo, ninguém me quer. Este é o pq todos penas morrem mas, qual é o propósito que estas mãos servem? Isso será o mesmo, com ou sem minha existência nada tem mudado, então todos apenas vão e morrem. Mas então, qual é o propósito do meu coração? Seria melhor se eu não estivesse aqui. Então eu irei e morrerei tb.

Eu estou sozinho novamente... como sempre... por um instante eu pude saber o que era uma família... até aprendi a amar... porem todos me deixaram...

Pq eu fui um dos escolhidos? até na batalha eu não pude ver a magia e a força do meu poder isso estava alem dos meus sonhos selvagens. Asas negras eles estão descendo veja as sombras se unindo. Uma a uma elas vão caindo toda a vez que eles tentam nos derrubar. Não morra em mim vc não tem feito seu lugar viva a vida, respire, respire como se eles levassem sua alma por ai... A noite retornou dentro do dia, cega pelos seus raios de luz. Dê me a força que preciso...

Lentamente abro meus olhos levando minha mão até onde meus olhos possam as ver... a visão esta escura... porem aos poucos se clareia, levanto-me... sentindo-me vazio, porem com esperança... sim esperança de que um dia eu a terei novamente entre meus braços... esperanças de que um dia eu poderei afagar seus cabelos com minhas mãos e tocar seus lábios com os meus...

Dirijo-me para o banheiro retiro minhas roupas para tomar um banho, deixando que a água lavasse a alma suja e carregada de tristezas...

Fim!

Gomen ta bem pequeno né?... E ae povo o que acharam? ( ta um lixo sua anta ¬¬ ) u.u! num precisa falar assim powww... ( mais vc merece... ) ¬¬"""" Comentem viu, assim eu posso ver se minha consciência esta ou não certa! Eu agradeço os comentários que me enviaram... foram de grande ajuda... snif snif...

ps: fic da idade da pedra... faz tempo que eu non veju minha mente falando na minha orelha \o/ acho que é pq eu melhorei bastante... keru terminar minhas fics de Death Note

Yamatsuki


End file.
